mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubits
Cubits are ores that give Mixels the power to Mix, Max, and Murp and are a central object in the Mixels franchise. They are one of the natural resources in Mixel Land, however their supply is limited. The Nixels' mission is to destroy all of the Cubits (thus preventing Mixels from doing said actions). Use When Mixels want to mix, one will pull out a cubit. All of the Mixels mixing then put their hands on the cubit, and shout "MIX!" After a humorous scene (cannons shooting, giant fists etc.), the transformation is complete, having one Mixel in control, while the other gives the Mixel in control new abilities to defeat Nixels and whenever there's a problem. Appearance Cubits are square-shaped solid objects. They are divided into six small triangular shapes that fill the base of it. Variations The colors of the squares differ depending on which tribes are mixing. For example, a tribe max cubit is all red/gray/yellow/blue/brown/orange/green/tan/purple, with two different shades of the color. If two Mixels of different tribes mix, 3/6 of the cubit would be gray and 3/6 would be purple, if a Cragsters and Wiztastics Mixel were to mix, for example. However, an exception to this rule are Rainbow Cubits. They come in the six colors of a standard rainbow and allow any two Mixels to mix, regardless of their tribe. Cubit Humors Mix *Mixing Batter - Zorch and Seismo *Lightning - Seismo and Flain *Music Machine - Vulk and Zaptor *Popcorn - Flain and Krader, Vulk and Seismo, Zorch and Shuff *Haircut - Gobba and Flurr *Golf Club - Flurr and Kraw, Slumbo and Jawg *Spinning Tea Cup - Tentro and Lunk *Masks - Gobba and Kraw *Fireworks - Lunk and Tentro * Video Game - Footi and Torts * Balloons - Flain and Teslo * Crushing Foot - Glomp and Hoogi * Tornado - Flurr and Kraw * Turntable - Gobba and Tentro * Construction Tools - Torts and Scorpi Max * Bowling Pins - Cragsters *Giant Hand - Infernites *Giant Chickens - Cragsters and Electroids *Crumbling Paper - Cragsters *Mixel-eating sunflower - Electroids * Cement truck - Cragsters * Crushing machine - Infernites * Chemistry - Electroids * Sneaker - Glorp Corp * Magic Hat - Wiztastics Murp *Cannon - Flain and Krader *Vacuum - Flain and Slumbo *Cymbals - Glurt and Scorpi *Venus Flytrap - Jawg and Lunk Set Information For a while, no Cubits were included in LEGO Mixels sets. However, in some stop motion videos on LEGO's YouTube channel, a Cubit was made out of a 2x2 plate and four 1x1 flat tiles. Eventually, Series 6 in 2015 introduced a flat printed 2x2 plate that was designed to look like a Rainbow Cubit. So far, they come with Gurggle. Trivia *They are shown as an ore in Calling All Mixels which, like any other ore, must be dug up. *Major Nixel often sends out Nixels to steal Cubits from the Mixels, but each attempt is disastrous. These attempts were shown in Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". *They have appeared in every episode so far. *There are two variants of the Electroid Cubit: one being yellow and a purple-ish blue, the second being yellow and a darker shade of yellow. The yellow/blue cubit is the more common variant, and the only variant seen in the show. The LEGO version instead opts for a yellow and orange one, which was only used once. *There are also two variants of the Cragster cubit: one is gray and dark gray, and the other is gray and black. The grey/black is the more common variant, and the only variant seen in the show. *They played a central role in Wrong Colors, when Shuff and Volectro didn't have the properly colored cubit to mix, so they had to call in Flurr and Gobba to do it for them. *As seen in Fang Gang Log Toss and Murp Romp, Mixels don't even have to have a desire to mix to do so. As such, only one slight touch of a cubit is needed to perform the transformation. This appears to always result in a Murp. * The Footi/Torts mix cutscene is the only cutscene to change the look of the usual mix caption, as it is in 8-bit. * As seen in the Mixed Up Special, Rainbow Cubits can actually mix Mixels that are not a normal part of any usual Cubit. The Mixes seen in the episode "Epic Comedy Adventure" were: Flain and Gobba, Krader and Kraw, and Flurr and Teslo. All of these Mixes come from tribes that have no Cubit combinations in-show. * In the Epic Comedy Adventure, it was shown that if Cubits lose their color, they will shatter into pieces. This shows that the source of the cubit's power may be the color. * A cubit is also an ancient unit of length based on the length of the forearm from the elbow to the tip of the middle finger. * The Electroids minigame on the Cartoon Network Mixels Website contains two Cubits from unknown tribes: a white one and a violet one. * In Calling All Mixels, they have the added ability to mix objects together to create various tools in the game. * As seen in the Electroids Max minigame on Mixels.com, when a two different colored Cubits collide, they cause an electrical explosion. * Cubits are used as currency in Calling All Mixels, consisting of Cubit Defense Towers & their upgrades, Cubit Collector upgrades & repairs, and special abilities. They can also be used for instantly giving Mixels a more higher rank. * In LEGO form, the Wiztastic Cubit is shown as blue and purple, rather than two shades of purple. Gallery Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Ores Category:Calling All Mixels Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:LEGO